


Do you ever cry because

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: once upon a time there was an archer and a warlock





	Do you ever cry because

and there was an ugly ass white girl who wanted to feel special and got sick of real people telling her she was just crusty ass mayo slathered on saltine crackers without the salt so she started calling herself bisexual and panromantic and otherkin so she could take back specialness that the minorities stole from her and start talking shit about how oppressed she is and cry bisexually and pretend to be black and use black actresses as her avatar because it helps her feel important abd she can't even be creative enough to pretend to be any other race like asian and finally get to go back to having the privilege of her asswipe ancestors who didn't even teach her how to wash her ass after taking a shit and go out being a racist dicknugget at people so she can complain about what an oppressed and special little snowflake she is that they did something she doesn't like.

that sad, pathetic piece of white trash, is you.

matthew daddario thinks you're disgusting 

harry shum jr knows you're fucking crazy

isaiah mustafa knows you're actually a jar of store brand mayo

and all your internet mayo friends don't call you out because they're all from the charlottesville cracker barrel like you, one step away from joining the nazis rallying to feel special again after feeling their whiteness displaced.


End file.
